Invader Zim Les Miserables
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: I am basing this off of the Les Miserables 2012 movie. I apologize if some information is not correct, but eh, it's a parody. I have recently been working on many concepts for this and I hope you will all enjoy reading it!


**Introduction**

During Impending Doom 1 on the planet Irk

Irk is in command by Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. They are the Almighty Tallests who are ruling Irk and possibly causing misery to most of the Irken on the world-conquering planet. Sadly, the Irkens who _are_ miserable are too scared to stand up for themselves and revolt. They just cheer for the Tallests and the terrible things that they have caused or have done. Even if they wanted to, the Irkens were too weak to revolt against their leaders. Most of them were poor, sick, or working as slaves on Irk. Working as slaves on Irk put them into the category of both sick AND poor. What I'm trying to put into words is 'life on Irk was not a happy time during Impending Doom 1.'

Enough of a short summary… I have decided just to tell you the whole entire story to you on just how entirely miserable these Irkens, and one human, were. We'll begin a little bit later in the years just so the story will not bore you to death or lure you into an infinite melancholy sadness.

**Chapter 1**

A few years later during Impending Doom 1

Irken slaves began or continued to pull in one of the Irken-ships by hand. They were standing barefooted on the filthy ground of Irk, holding ropes in their hands. The ropes were attached to the ship their rulers The Almighty Tallests (as mentioned before) called 'The Massive.' There were about seven gigantic ropes connected to the Massive, each pulled by at least fifty Irkens. Over three thousand, maybe more Irkens were all considered criminals in some strange way. Mass-murderers, thieves, maniacs, etc. But it all came down to one thing; Defects. Mainly from broken PAKs.

The slaves were in terrible shape, sweating with drastically shiny faces. Scars and blisters on their hands from pulling ropes and working without stop. Not to mention the wounds from lashes and maybe wounds from before they were sentenced here. Most of them, practically all of them had rotted teeth with bad breath and tattered clothes. Even little to no clothes at all. Clean pants if they were extremely lucky. They were skinny to the bone, rib-cages showing. They didn't get fed at all. The water they drank was dirty, if given water to drink. These Irkens were all a mess and they had one thing on their minds; how much they hated Irk. You would too if you were put into their place. Just imagine it a while if you do not feel sympathy for them and maybe you'll have a change of heart.

As the Irkens worked together to pull the Massive onto the planet's surface, it became more noticeable that the leader of this entire thing was standing proudly onto the large ship. He was the supreme general of all Irkens. Serious about his job and the law. He was wearing a hat on the right side of his head, tilted there slightly. The hat was bright red. He was also wearing an Irken General uniform that was colored in purple and black. On the top of his forehead, he had the Irken symbol painted there in black. His name was known as, 'Eek.' Eek was the one in charge of making sure the slaves/prisoners were in line. He established the rules wherever he went. He is the law and the law is not mocked.

It took Eek a while to get to where he was ranked as though. He was delivered on Irk with a broken PAK. A defect like the prisoners he was in charge of now. He had his PAK fixed when he got older and was released from prison. Afterwards (after many years of becoming worthy) he suggested the entire idea of Impending Doom 1 to the Tallests and from then he was ranked a five-star General for his services. As stated before, he took his job extremely seriously.

Eek jumped off of the Massive when the Irkens finally had it on the surface of the planet. His boots made a horrid sound as he landed onto the ground beneath his heavy boots. The hot-pinkish purple eyed General walked slowly pas a row of prisoners in disgust. Once of twice he would scare them with a flick of his wrist, causing a flick of the whip he grasped in his hand. Eek made his way to the front of all of the Irkens. They turned around in unison to face him. The sound of chains echoed throughout the open area. Their loathing was so strong you could sense their disgust throughout the atmosphere of Irk. Accompanied by four guards, one by one Eek let the prisoners into the prison. They had this routine every single day they were at jail. Eek held out a hand and stopped someone specifically. He pushed the Irken back and glared at the pathetic thing that was scowling at him. The poor Irken couldn't do anything and he knew that. If he did, he would just be stuck here even longer, and longer. Maybe until the end of eternity.

The Irken he had stopped was the one he disliked the most out of all three thousand and more Irken slaves. This Irken had grey eyes, torn up scytheesque antennas, and a scythe-shaped scar found a little bit lower below his right cheek. That was the most noticeable scar on him. He was shirtless, muscular from prison-work and his black pants were tattered with many holes in them. He had scars on his hands, legs, shoeless feet, face, chest, arms, and back. This Irken looked terrible, like most around him. His looks told his story, just by a first glance.

The sorry-eyed Irken's head was pushed up to forcefully make eye-contact with Eek. Naturally, Eek would have bee shorter, but the prisoner was slouching so badly that Eek had appeared to look even taller.

"Prisoner number…" Eek stopped to look at the number tattooed on the Irken's arm. It was tattooed there by some ink and a very sharp knife. They carved in the number with the knife and then right after they poured the ink into the bleeding flesh. It was painful but it stained and worked. They were not running a beauty salon, only a prison. They did this for each and every prisoner. "35208. Your time at this Irken prison has ended today. You will be released tomorrow. You have gotten lucky. But do not think of yourself as someone who will never return here again. You are only on parole. Parole, knowing your little education like any slave, means someone who is let out of prison for being good for a period of time. In your case, which is common, you can come back if you mess with the law once more." Eek's eyes narrowed at the Prisoner '35208.' He struck the Irken across the face when he replied, "I know what 'parole' means." Even though he had barely muttered the sentence to himself, Eek took it as an offense. A strong offense needed of punishing. Back talking was not allowed. It was a sign of disrespect that he could not tolerate from anyone.

Eek showed him a piece of yellowed paper. The paper itself was useless, but the words written on it meant a lot. It was an itenary for Prisoner 32508. The words explained how long he had to stay in jail and why he was in jail. It quoted him as 'A dangerous man', but in much more complicated sentences with better description to it. 32508 took the paper and read it. He was shocked and he looked up at Eek with a clueless expression.

"A dangerous man? Someone to keep watch of? Someone who had to be sentenced here for over nineteen years of his life? I stole a doughnut from the Tallests just to feed my starving sister! She would've died if I didn't! A doughnut! And they claim me to be a dangerous man when there has been worse crimes committed by your own, rich kind? "

Eek grunted and jabbed a finger onto 32508's chest. "Listen now. You had to stay in this place five years for thievery and the rest of the time spent here was because you had attempted to escape and failed miserably. Learn the meaning of the law while you have a chance to learn on parole."

"I've learned the law already! I've been a slave tortured upon a rack of the law most of my life!"

Eek had slapped him once more. A stinging pain ran through the prisoner's cheek."

"35208."

He looked up at Eek once more, eyes twitching from pain.

"My name… is Stoner…"

Eek chuckled horridly and then spat on the side of Stoner, showing a sign of disrespect to him. His face became serious as he rolled his whip between his gloved-fingers.

"And my name is Eek." He got close to Stoner and hissed, "Do not forget my name. Don't forget me." After saying that, he kicked Stoner to the ground and ordered the guards to unchain him from the other prisoners' chained legs. "You may go. But first, retrieve the flag."

Eek pointed to a fallen Irken flag just a little behind Stoner. 35208 slowly got to his feet once more, having to use his hands for extra support. He grabbed the extremely heavy and metal flag pole and began to lift it up. He placed the flag pole on his shoulders and dragged the pole with the red flag that had a purple Irken symbol on it into the prison. The next day, he was to be released from here.

A/n: Finished, finally. I've been writing this for two days now, doing a lot of character studies and drawing concepts during the week. I actually thought of this idea maybe a year ago before I knew about the movie, but it never worked out well. So I've decided to try it again after watching the movie and things now seem to be correctly though out with more developed original characters. I'm reading the book right now, but I am only on page 70-something… Sorry for any incorrect data on the story that I messed up. But hey, it's a parody so I think you all can deal with it. Also, I am warning you ahead of time not to think about any of my characters' relations in the story. There will be a lot of mess ups in their family tree. Please review on what you thought. A simple comment would be extremely nice just to know that you guys actually read my stories. Thank you so very much! Expect the next chapter maybe next week or a little later…


End file.
